


What's her name?

by Elementiss_5



Series: Dean's daughter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Nephilim, Parent Dean Winchester, Possession, Post-Season/Series 13, Visions, dean as micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: During a fight, sometimes there is impatience. This baby is no expection.





	What's her name?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the baby's birth
> 
> I'm sorry if it is really crappy, I'm trying to tie it into another series I'll post after the next part.
> 
> I only own Winter and the baby.

Inside the house, Winter clutched her stomach, as a shouting pain well all through her. She got on her knees and heard as Donna came running in.

“Are you alright Winter? I heard ya scream out when I was in the garage.” Donna asked.

Winter replied, a little strangled, “She’s coming. The baby wants to come out now. I can feel it.”

Donna helped her up and said, “I hope those symbol Sam told me to draw can keep us safe from those people outside, or we’ll be in some deep doo doo.”

Winter nodded and felt another shot of pain go through her.

Meanwhile Sam, Jack and Mary were fighting off angels, killing a few, but some we're just knocked out.

Jack just finished making some hit a wall, but then a knife appeared, near his neck and hit back hit the brick outside of the house. He looked and saw Michael was the one holding the knife to his throat. Jack tried to not give away his fear, but his eyes betrayed him, letting the fear come through. 

Micheal chuckled and said, “Your eyes gave you away and I kind of like it. Dean’s still in here, trying to break through but there is no way he-

Michael stopped and began to get on his knees again, letting Jack begin take in a few deep breaths. He was going to put his hand on Dean, but Dean just swatted it away, trying to crawl away, as if he was protecting Jack.

Meanwhile, Winter was pushing and Donna was near her legs, waiting for a baby to come out. Winter was out of breath and she was so sweaty but she didn’t give up, not this child she needed to bring into the world.

“Okay Winter, I need to push real big. I can see the head and she’s going come out like a rocket landing down.” Donna said, little worried.

Reid then used much of her strength to begin to push as hard as she could.

Meanwhile, Dean was still fighting inside himself and he was getting the upper hand on Micheal, but Micheal came from behind and had his foot on Dean’s neck.

“You really think you can stop me? You?! The man who thinks everything would be better if he was gone. You hate yourself so much that you were willing to be this world’s Micheal.” Micheal said, seeing as Dean struggled under him.

Back to Donna and Winter, Winter was resting her head, but then gave it her all and delivered one last push, making a light appear, inside the house.

The light somehow made Michael begin to cough up blood and this let Dean get the upper hand, making now his foot be on Michael's throat.

“I told you we had a deal, you son of a bitch. And now, you need to get the hell out. Now!” Dean said.

Micheal then faded away, as the three saw as Dean let out some angelic grace, from his mouth.

Dean was gasping out, as the rest of the angels fled, as Mary and Sam ran up to Dean and hugged him. Dean just let the tears fall down his cheeks, welcoming back the people he missed for almost a year.

But after some time, Donna came outside and said, “Guys! She’s here you guys!”

Sam, Mary and Jack smiled a little, but Dean just looked at everyone, with a face of confusion. He was going to say something, but then saw as everyone hugging him just got up and begin to run inside the house, Dean following them.

They all came into Winter’s room, to see Winter, a little worn out, but in her hands was a bundle of a white and blue blanket. 

She looked at them, with her tired hazel eyes and nodded, signaling them to come closer, which they did.

This let Dean finally see the child in the bundle. The child had peach skin, much like Winter’s but her little head had a brown color to it. Her tongue moved a little and her eyes opened a little, but it revealed hazel green eyes.

Winter looked at Dean and said, “While Michael was in your body, he and I had a one night stand. The result was this little girl right here, but she’s yours, not Michael's. She just been taking his grace ever since she was created. She’s yours, but she has taken some of Michael's grace.”

Dean smiled and caressed her head, making a little of a smile come on her face. He smiled as Mary and Sam smiled a little.

“What’s her name?” Sam asked. Winter replied, “I’ve want to name her after a close friend of mine, but I don’t know now.”

Sam then said, “In the vision I had, your daughter’s name is Reid.” Winter replied, “That’s the name of my father. He died protecting me and my mother, at the cost of his own life, when I was younger.”

Dean smiled and said, “If you don’t mind, I’ll give her a middle name and you give her one.”

Winter nodded and Dean said, “One I would like to be Samantha, after my brother here, her uncle.”

Sam punched his arm, making him chuckle a little and Winter said, “Her other middle name will be Charlie, someone who once saved my life and her last name is Winchester, after her father.”

A smile came on Mary’s face, making her tear a little and Jack just held out a finger, near the baby and she just grabbed it. Jack’s eyes then glew their golden color, as he saw something else.

Jack was in a bedroom, with his hands put together tightly, as he was just looking at them. Tears were close to forum in his eyes, but he was just trying to fight them back.

He heard some footsteps and saw Reid was at the door frame, ready to knock. Her hazel green eyes full of worry with her dirty blonde hair cut a little passed her chin, but there was one side of bangs longer than it.

She said, “Hey, so Katie needs us to do a conference, and talk about some hunt she wants us all to go on.”

Jack just nodded and replied, “Okay. I’ll just be a minute.”

Reid sighed and went into the room, brown combat boots making a sound, until she sat on the bed, next to Jack.

“Jack, what happened in Sioux Falls was not your fault. Besides, Jody told us Claire is healing so-

Reid didn’t finish, as Jack shouted, as he stood up, “It’s not That! It’s the fact that I keep on hurting people. I’m becoming-

He stopped and just got back on the bed, beginning to let the tears fall down his face. Reid tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away, pulling it over his eyes.

Reid sighed and said, “Jack, you are not Lucifer. Lucifer would have murdered Claire and would have enjoyed it. He would have made Sam kill me fully, with his bare hands. You are never Lucifer, just as I’m never Michael.”

Jack looked at her and just hugged her and she hugged him back, letting him keep on cry into both her dark blue shirt.

Jack got out of the vision and shook his head, seeing as Mary was now holding her grandchild. He smiled and the child got a quick look at him, having a little of a smile back.


End file.
